Isoroku Yamamoto
Isoroku Yamamoto is a member of the Reborn clan. He has dedicated his life and strength to them ever since they rescued from being pawned off as a slave for the Crimson clan. Personality To the very least to say, Isoroku is far from being heartless even to his own foes that want nothing but his head on the plater and ready to serve. Being rather devoted to the cause of ending the reign of terror that the Crimson has caused for so many years, he'll slice and dice his way to the heart of Crimson and tear out their core with his own very hands if ordered to alone by himself. Being away from the battlefield was a different man who was far different then the man who lead so many into battle, countless times. People often saw Isoroku have split personalities when at home and away from the battle, he was often saw as the heart and passionate one who led them, Rei was the fire and the flame of the Reborn. His compassion side was often seen too many times on the field as Isoroku would simply take enemies as his own POW, (prisoner of war) and offer them a different path, offer them to be Reborn. Majority of the time they would rather be killed by his sword then go back a traitor. Background Isoroku at the young age travels lots with his family, mostly his parents travels as his father was an ambassador for a small town which barely held a positive three hundred people without plague or the consent war between kingdoms, but a peace talk was being held in the far east side. His father wasn't the wisest of men either as they took the wrong route and ended up never making the treaty that would end a long and bloody war in the west. His parents horses, carriage, their personally belongings and their lives being stole from them, robbed of their very last breath. Isoroku life would be dragged into a nightmare as he was sold to the highest bidder as a slave from the Crimsons, having to work countless hours with the wage of being fed a piece of bread and scraps of meat that were fed to the local life crops. Having to work like a slave until the age of nine as clan raided the farm, releasing all the slaves and making them free. The clan that saved Isoroku was, the clan he would become family with were the Reborn. His life was reborn into new, finally finding a path worth taking, a blood oath worth his own sweat and blood, a good cause. Isoroku made it his mission to help the Reborn, of course the man who saved him that very day was the leader of the Reborn, become rather close with the family at the same time, their daughter capturing his own heart as they both trained together day and night to soon both become somewhat leaders of the Reborn, their daughter filling her late father role. Rising to fill the role of Seiwa Genji. Besides being western was quite different to have for majority of Reborn warriors that followed him into battle, at first him being chosen for the position caused an uproar but everyone began to get used to it. Still some rather have someone with true bloodline being in that position. Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Seiwa Genji Category:Reborn Category:AGoon